El diario de EC
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: -Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? –Pues averígualo tú misma Swan, mira lo que encontré.-contestó, pasándome un cuaderno rezaba:"El diario de EC."-¿es el diario de… edward?  Secretos al descubierto y muchas risas en este entretenido Fic. TH ExB.Longfic
1. Descubrimientos

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? –Pues averígualo tú misma Swan, mira lo que encontré.-contestó, pasándome un viejo cuaderno destartalado, que en su tapa rezaba: "El diario de EC."-¿es el diario de… edward?-pregunté temerosa, pues nadie más tenía las iniciales E y C. –Esto es una bomba.-comentó la rubia antes de abrirlo y enterrar nuestras narices en él.

Todos humanos. Edward x Bella, Jacob y todos los cullens presentes.

**-Hola a todas las hermosas lectoras del lugar, les habla Emmett Cullen y estoy aquí para anunciarles…  
><strong>**-Emmett por favor, deja de decir tonterías y di el disclaimer.  
><strong>**-Si señora Sofía. Los personajes de esta historia no son de Sofía, sino que fueron idea de la genial escritora Stephenie Meyer…  
><strong>**-¿¡Estás diciendo que no soy una buena escritora?  
><strong>**-Ehhh… claro que no bomboncito, eres perfecta pero los personajes no son tuyos sino de Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>**-Mejor termina el disclaimer para que podamos tener una seria charla tú y yo, Emmett Cullen.  
><strong>**-Si querida. La historia le pertenece a Sofía, la más hermosa de todas.  
><strong>**-No trates de comprarme con zalamerías.**

**...**

El diario de E.C.

By: Sofía de Lautner

Capítulo uno: Descubrimientos.

Bella P.O.V.:

-Alice, ¿podrías por favor quedarte quieta?-le pidió Jasper por décima vez, ya que Alice estaba sentada sobre su regazo y no paraba de moverse.

-Jasper, ¿Todavía no conoces al duende con el que estás saliendo?-comentó Rosalie sarcásticamente.

-Duende tu abuela.-contestó Alice.

-Mi abuela medía un metro noventa y cinco.-replicó la rubia, mordiendo su manzana.

-¿Y a mi qué me importa si tu abuela era un fenómeno sobre natural? –objetó Alice.

-¿Porqué estás tan inquieta?-pregunté, ignorando su pelea.

-Cosa de chicas, no puedo decírtelo frente a este inútil…-comentó Alice.

Jasper abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Suficiente.-intervino Edward, llegando con Emmett.

-Gracias al cielo llegó la única persona cuerda que queda en este mundo.-dije, abrazando a mi novio.

Antes que alguien pudiese contestar, Emmett le lanzó una papa frita a Edward, y este se enfureció porque su camisa se manchó con salsa.

-Emmett Mccrtney; de los aliens me voy a hacer amigo yo, para que te rapten, te violen y te inserten el feto de un mini-extraterrestre; y cuando nazca te duela más que una patada en los huevos y llores como un bebé; y recién entonces yo seré feliz.**-y diciendo esto, comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente, atrayendo la atención de todo el comedor.

-Retiro lo dicho.-comenté, y me dediqué a almorzar.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Edward Cullen?-preguntó Emmett entre risas.

-Esme lo tiró de la cuna cuando era bebé.-contestó Alice.

Alice, Edward y Emmett son hermanos de la familia Cullen. Edward es mi novio hace un año; Alice sale con Jasper casi desde la primaria y Emmett y Rosalie están juntos hace poco más de dos años y medio.

Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos de la familia Hale, ellos vinieron a Forks hace mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Y yo? Bueno, yo soy Isabella Swan, o simplemente Bella. Hija de Charlie (Jefe de policía en Forks) y de René (ella aún vive en Phoenix con Phill, su nuevo esposo).

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward eran mis mejores amigos; los que estaban siempre conmigo pese a todo. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Porque ellos son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Tal vez no tanto como Charlie o mi hermano Jacob…

¡Cierto! Me estaba olvidando de uno de los más importantes: mi vecino, Jacob; que es como un hermano para mí. Creció junto a mí, por los momentos más difíciles pasamos juntos y todavía seguíamos unidos. Aunque ahora ya no era mi vecino pues su padre se había mudado a la reserva, yo lo visitaba día tras día, incansablemente.

Volviendo a donde estábamos…

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos ahora?-preguntó Rosalie, algo distraída.

-Gimnasia.-contestó Jasper.

-Oh, genial. Mi gozo en un pozo.-exclamé.

-Tranquila bonita, yo estaré contigo.-dijo Edward.

-Tienes suerte que nuestro padre es médico.-se burló Emmett, y lo pateé por debajo de la mesa.

Nos levantamos a tirar los restos de nuestra comida y marchamos juntos hasta el gimnasio, donde nos separamos solamente para entrar a los vestuarios.

Apenas los chicos desaparecieron, Rosalie y Yo acorralamos a Alice contra los casilleros.

-Habla ya, pequeña Cullen.-dijo Rosalie.

-Ahora no. Demasiada gente. Las veo a las dos en mi casa después de la escuela. -contestó la enana, y nos esquivó para cambiarse.

Y así fue. Pasadas todas las clases, y sin consultarle a Alice, Rosalie y yo la subimos a mi camioneta y juntas fuimos hacia su casa, hablando en el camino aunque la muy diabólica de Alice no soltó ni una palabra.

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? –pregunté cuando estuvimos en su habitación.

Ella caminó (mejor dicho bailó) hasta su mochila, de la cual sacó algo que escondió tras su espalda.

–Pues averígualo tú misma Swan, mira lo que encontré.-contestó, pasándome un viejo cuaderno azul destartalado, que en su tapa rezaba: "El diario de EC."

IMPOSIBLE. Fue la primera palabra que vino a mi mente.

¡GENIAL! Fue la segunda.

PELIGRO Fue la tercera, y así seguí. En medio segundo, veinte palabras asaltaron mi pobre cerebro.

-¿Es el diario de… Edward?-pregunté temerosa, pues nadie más tenía las iniciales E y C.

-Eso creo. Todavía no lo he abierto.-comentó Alice.

–Esto es una bomba.-comentó la rubia antes de abrirlo y enterrar nuestras narices en él.

Justo antes de poder leer algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándonos a las tres.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Emmett, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Le tiramos con todo lo que teníamos a mano hasta que se fue. Rosalie, con el diario bajo el brazo, trabó la puerta con una silla y un mueble, y volvió a sentarse para comenzar a leer.

…  
>** Frase modificada de un gran personaje argentino, Maria Elena de casados con hijos. <span>Frase original:<span> _"¡A un halcón voy a amaestrar yo, para que haga un vuelo rasante hasta tus ojos directos, te los arranque de cuajo, me los traiga de nuevo a mí y yo los haré freir, me los comeré, y mientras los como, voy a danzar una danza alegre y feliz!"_ :)

Hello girls!

¿Como están? Yo muy bien, he tenido una semana excelente. ¿Quieren saber porqué? ¡Me llené de ideas! Y esta es tan solo una de ellas… tengo la computadora llena de fics por todos lados; si este resulta tal vez les suba otra historia, y si esa resulta, subiré otra, y así sucesivamente.

-¿Qué les pareció el primer cap? ¿Les gusta la idea? Se que no se aclara mucho, pero más adelante se irá viendo como se dieron las cosas.

Y ahora sí, los adelantos :)

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**-¿Quién se cree este inútil para decir eso sobre mí? ¡Voy a matar a Edward!-exclamó Rosalie, levantándose. Pero alice la volvió a sentar de un tirón.**

**-No debes decirle, él no sabe que tenemos esto.**

**-¡Emmett! ¿¡Qué haces en mi cuarto?-exclamé, preocupada. Pero fue peor cuando ví qué tenía en sus manos. -¡Suelta ese diario en este instante!**

See you letter! Kisses to all XD

Sofi*


	2. ¡Es un secreto!

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? –Pues averígualo tú misma Swan, mira lo que encontré.-contestó, pasándome un viejo cuaderno destartalado, que en su tapa rezaba: "El diario de EC."-¿es el diario de… edward?-pregunté temerosa, pues nadie más tenía las iniciales E y C. –Esto es una bomba.-comentó la rubia antes de abrirlo y enterrar nuestras narices en él.

Todos humanos. Edward x Bella, Jacob y todos los cullens presentes.

…..

**-¡Hello there!**

**-Jacob…**

**-Está bien, está bien. Queridas fans de Sofía, yo soy su esposo Jacob y estoy aquí para decir el disclaimer.**

**-Jacob…**

**-Eres una aburrida.**

**-No soy aburrida, es sólo que tú eres un desquiciado. Es decir… ¡mírate! No puedes quedarte quieto ni hablar normalmente. Eso es un problema psicológico.**

**-¡No es cierto!**

**-Sólo di el disclaimer para que podamos ir al psicólogo.**

**-Los personajes no son de Sofía sino de Stephenie Meyer. ¡Nunca me llevarás al loquero, mujer! ¡SOBRE-MI-CADÁVER!**

**-¡Jacob!**

El diario de E.C.

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo dos: ¡Es un secreto!

Bella P.O.V.

-¡Saldré un rato! ¡Vuelvo después con Edward y Jasper!-exclamó Emmett desde afuera.

-¡Como quieras!-gritamos las tres, y Emmett se alejó rezongando.

Abrimos el libro, temerosas pero a la vez emocionadas. Me sentía como plankton a punto de descubrir la receta secreta de la cangreburger.

La primer hoja estaba en blanco, pero en la segunda ya había algunas cosas anotadas. No tenía fecha.

"Querido Diario:

Ya no sé cómo lidiar con la desquiciada de Rosalie, cada día está más insoportable. Ayer descubrí en su casillero, un sobre de tintura rubia. ¡Así que después de todo, yo tenía razón! Es una rubia teñida y hueca, como todas.

Hoy vi a Bella de nuevo. Me miró por algunos segundos, y sentí cómo el corazón me latía desbocado. Creo que de verdad merezco una oportunidad con ella, al menos una. No se compara en nada con Tanya, aunque ella era hermosa hasta lo increíble. Alice me dijo que si no le hablo a Bella en la próxima semana, ella se encargará de hacerme sufrir. Maldita enana hiperactiva, algún día me las pagará.

Emmett cree que soy un idiota. Me trata como a un bebé y juro que la próxima vez que me diga "Eddie", lo colgaré del mástil del instituto. Jasper dice que es causa de los esteroides, pero yo creo que es demencia solamente."

Cuando Alice terminó de leer, pude sentir como Rosalie respiraba agitadamente a mi lado.

-¿Quién se cree este inútil para decir eso sobre mí? ¡Voy a matar a Edward!-exclamó Rosalie, levantándose. Pero alice la volvió a sentar de un tirón.

-No debes decirle, él no sabe que tenemos esto.-le dije, y la rubia pareció calmarse.

-Sigamos leyendo mejor.-sugirió Alice, pero justo oímos una bocina muy conocida afuera.

-¡Bella!-gritó Edward desde afuera.

Le quité el diario a Rosalie y me asomé por la ventana.

-¿Edward?

-¡Aquí!-exclamó este. Bajé la mirada para verlo parado en la parte trasera del Jeep saludándome con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

Voltee para mirar a Rosalie y Alice.

-Yo a este lo mato.-les dije, señalando con el dedo a la ventana.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett bajaron del Jeep para entrar en la casa. Guardé el diario bajo la almohada y salimos al encuentro de los chicos.

-Hola belleza.-me dijo Edward, tendiéndome el ramo de flores. Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido y me crucé de brazos. Él fue apagando su sonrisa poco a poco.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó acercándose.

-¿Quién es Tanya?-pregunté a boca de Jarro. Emmett ocultó una carcajada y Jasper silbó por lo bajo, en signo de sorpresa.

Edward se petrificó.

-¿Ta-Ta-Tanya? ¿Cómo sabes de ella?-preguntó, nervioso.

-Un pajarito me lo contó. Ahora más te vale que empieces a hablar sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias.-lo amenacé. Edward miró por sobre mi hombro enojado.

-¡Maldita sea Alice! ¡¿No puedes cerrar la boca?-le gritó a su hermana, quien lo miró asustada.

Yo me giré a verla y ella me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas.

-Ella no fue, pero también sufrirá las consecuencias. Aún no has respondido.-me quejé, enfrentándolo.

-Tanya… era mi novia antes de conocerte. Pero cuando te ví, la dejé de inmediato.-dijo Edward.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunté.

-Total y completamente.-contestó, tendiéndome las flores de nuevo. Esta vez las tomé y sonreí.

**Alice P.O.V.:**

Un rato más tarde, estábamos todos sentados frente al televisor viendo una comedia estadounidense algo vieja, pero que aún la repetían.

Cuando uno de los protagonistas soltó un chiste y todos reímos, me di cuenta que faltaba algo. Miré alrededor: Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie… ¿Dónde estaba Emmett?

-Voy al baño.-dije, y me levanté. Subí las escaleras, no sin antes mirar en la cocina.

Golpeé la puerta del baño pero nadie contestó. Entré en la habitación de Edward y en la de Emmett, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Al abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio, lo ví sentado de espaldas a mí, mirando algo.

-¡Emmett! ¿¡Qué haces en mi cuarto?-exclamé, preocupada.

El aludido se dio vuelta asustado y trató de pensar en una excusa rápida.

Pero fue peor cuando ví qué tenía en sus manos.

-¡Suelta ese diario en este instante!-susurré, arrojándome sobre él.

-¡No! ¿Porqué tienen esto?-preguntó él, empujándome sobre la cama y poniéndose de pie, con el diario en alto.

-Lo encontré y me pareció divertido leerlo, pero por favor, no le digas a Edward. –supliqué, e hice mi clásico puchero. Emmett me miró y luego al diario.

-Está bien, pero sólo si me dejan leerlo. Y a Jasper.-dijo él, y yo rezongué.

-De acuerdo. Hasta ahora sólo hemos leído la primera página, más tarde seguiremos leyendo, lo prometo. Ahora guárdalo donde lo encontraste.-ordené.

-No, debajo de tu almohada es muy fácil de encontrarlo. Si quieres que Edward no lo vea más, debes ponerlo en el cajón de tu ropa interior. El muy cobarde no se atreve a tocarlo.-dijo Emmett entre risas.

…

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo han estado?

Bien, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que realmente me está gustando. Espero que les guste :)

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**-Escucha, ¿Acaso han leído más del diario?-pregunté.**

**-No hemos podido. Edward sigue aquí, y seguro notaría si todos nos vamos sin él. –contestó, más serio y bajando la voz.**

**-Está bien. Escucha, tengo un plan.**

…

**-¡Edward está demente! –se quejó Emmett. De pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron con esa tan conocida chispa de maldad.- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué dicen si le jugamos una pequeña broma a Eddie?**

See you letter! Kisses to all :)

Sofi*


	3. Pequeñas mentiras

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? –Pues averígualo tú misma Swan, mira lo que encontré.-contestó, pasándome un viejo cuaderno destartalado, que en su tapa rezaba: "El diario de EC."-¿es el diario de… edward?-pregunté temerosa, pues nadie más tenía las iniciales E y C. –Esto es una bomba.-comentó la rubia antes de abrirlo y enterrar nuestras narices en él.

Todos humanos. Edward x Bella, Jacob y todos los cullens presentes

…

**-****Hola. Soy Edward Cullen y diré el disclaimer. Los personajes…**

**-Edward, ¿no te parece que suenas algo… aburrido?**

**-¿Cómo puedes hacer que una simple frase suene divertida?**

**-La próxima vez llamo a Jasper. Incluso él es más divertido que tú.**

**-No, bomboncito, porfis… Lo diré con más ánimo. ¡Los personajes no son de Sofía, sino…!**

**-No necesitas gritar.**

**-Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Eres imposible de convencer.**

**-Eso es mentira, ¡Edward vuelve acá de inmediato! Maldito vampiro gay.**

….

**El diario de E.C.**

**By: Sofía de Lautner.**

**Capítulo tres: Pequeñas mentiras.**

Bella P.O.V.:

Aunque quise quedarme, sabía que no podía hacerlo y que debía volver a casa, porque tenía una cena pendiente con Jacob.

Edward me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y frunció el ceño cuando vio el destartalado auto de Jake doblar en la esquina.

-¿tienes que cenar con él? ¿A solas?-preguntó con cara de perro a medio degollar.

-Edward…-me quejé. -Sabes que él es un hermano para mí. Además, te amo demasiado como para engañarte. –le dije, lo besé y salí a recibir a Jacob.

El volvo plateado desapareció en la carretera.

-¡Hola belleza!-saludó él, corriendo hacia mí sonriente. Desplegué mis brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando por su abrazo que enseguida llegó.

-Hola Jacob.-saludé cuando pude respirar, y entramos juntos a la casa.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó él, colgando su abrigo en una silla mientras yo tiraba el mío sobre el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Sé que ayer no tenía nada nuevo para contarte, pero hoy pasaron muchas cosas interesantes.-le dije, sacando una sartén y poniendo a cocinar algunas cebollas para hacer la salsa. Los fideos los había puesto Jacob a hervir.

-¡Pues cuenta!-dijo él, emocionado.

-Bien. Hoy en la escuela, Alice dijo que tenía algo que contarnos sólo a las chicas. Cuando al fin estuvimos solas, nos confesó que había encontrado…-hice una pausa dramática, sólo porque sabía que Jacob odiaba eso. Dejó de picar las verduras y me miró con los ojos abiertos.- ¡El diario de Edward!

Jacob se petrificó.

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamó, soltando el cuchillo y mirándome.- ¡Cuenta más!

Sonreí mientras agregaba el tomate y los condimentos, y comencé a contarle lo que habíamos leído.

-Ay querida… ¿Le dijiste algo sobre lo que leíste?-preguntó.

-Claro que le dije. Él creyó que Alice me lo había contado. Pero aseguró que dejó a Tanya cuando me conoció.-contesté. Jacob me miró desconfiado.

-Ay Bella, Bella, Bella…-suspiró, poniendo los platos en la mesa.- ¿De veras crees que él la dejo al conocerte?

-Pues claro que sí.-contesté yo, sacando el colador para los fideos.

-¡Bella! Pensé que eras más inteligente. Si tú dices que él escribió en el diario que Tanya era "hermosa hasta lo increíble", quiere decir que algo pasó entre ellos dos. Algo fuerte. Y tú debes averiguarlo. –dijo él, terminando de preparar la mesa.

Yo mezclé los fideos con la salsa y la serví en la mesa, pensando.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó mi amigo, poniéndole queso a su plato.

-En que tienes razón. Hoy mismo inicio la investigación "Maldita y desgraciada Tanya".-contesté entre risas.- ¿Y qué hay acerca de tú vida?-cuestioné.

-Hoy tuve un día… interesante.-comentó él.

-¡Pues cuenta!-dije, imitando el tono que había empleado antes.

El sonrió y comenzó a contarme cómo había solucionado su pelea con Embry, y yo le reproché que sus peleas nunca duraban más de dos días, como máximo.

Sé que a veces Edward pensaba que yo podía engañarlo con Jacob; pero eso me resultaba imposible de imaginar para mí. Es decir, Jake era mi hermano del alma. Además, él estaba enamorado de una niña rara de su instituto, la loca de Nessie O'conell. ¡Ella sí que era un espécimen en extinción!

Defensora de la naturaleza desde que nació, vegetariana y totalmente fanática de un cantante rapero de vaya dios a saber donde.

Pero volviendo al tema, sea quien sea de quien Jacob se enamorase; aunque fuera de mi, yo nunca podría verme implicada románticamente con él. Es como un hermano, y uno no se enamora de sus hermanos.

Terminamos de cenar tranquilamente y mientras Jake juntaba la mesa, yo llamé a Emmett para asegurarme de que no habían leído el diario.

-¿Hola?-atendió este, con un tono raro en su voz.

-Emmett, soy yo. ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunté.

-No, claro que no. –se quejó, subiendo la voz.-Jasper acaba de tirar helado de chocolate en mi camisa favorita. ¡Ese bastardo me las pagará, lo juro!

De fondo se escuchó una risa maléfica, seguramente producto de Jasper.

-Escucha, ¿Acaso han leído más del diario?-pregunté.

-No hemos podido. Edward sigue aquí, y seguro notaría si todos nos vamos sin él. –contestó, más serio y bajando la voz.

-Está bien. Escucha, tengo un plan. Vayan saliendo de uno, cada uno con una excusa diferente y vengan a casa. Hoy Charlie no está, sólo Jacob y yo. Es decir, Alice puede decir que tiene que salir a comprar algo. Tú dile que la acompañas. Jasper y Rosalie que vuelvan a su casa. ¿Entiendes el plan?-pregunté.

-Claro. Ya les digo al resto y te envío un texto. Adiós.-se despidió, y cortó el teléfono.

-Asunto arreglado.-le dije a Jacob comenzando a lavar.-Vendrán en un rato.

Jake sonrió, contento de que lo incluyera en mis planes. Los hermanos de Edward no tenían ningún problema con Jacob, al igual que Jasper. Pero Rosalie y Edward le guardaban cierto rencor; aunque nunca discutían ni nada. Sólo que para ellos, Jake no era alguien en quien confiar.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos todos (Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jacob y yo) sentados en círculo alrededor del diario; en el suelo de la sala de estar.

-Yo leeré.-dijo Jasper, y tomó el diario. Leyó de nuevo la primera página, ya que él y Emmett no la habían leído con nosotras. Después la volteó y siguió su lectura con un día distinto.

"_Querido Diario:_

_ Hoy ha sido un día estupendo. ¡Por fin conseguí que Bella sea mi novia! Ha sido tan genial que apenas si puedo creerlo._ [Sonreí ante el recuerdo de ese día. Seguramente, esto había sido escrito mucho después de la primera página.] _¡Ella es tan perfecta, tan hermosa e inteligente! Aunque tiene ciertos prejuicios en la relación. Me confesó que no piensa tener relaciones hasta el casamiento. Yo acepté y le dije que era virgen; aunque Tanya y yo hemos pasado por varias noches calientes de acción. _[Me petrifiqué en el lugar, y la vista de todos se clavó en mí. Hice un gesto para que siguiera leyendo, pues habíamos acordado no hacer comentarios hasta terminar la lectura]

_ Rosalie y yo hemos empezado a llevarnos un poco mejor. Tal vez no es la mejor amistad, pero algo es algo. Emmett me pidió—mejor dicho, me suplicó—que trate de entender a Rosalie. Dijo algo como esto: "Tal vez sea una loca y teñida bipolar, pero es la mujer que amo y tendrás que aceptarla" _[Rosalie primero fulminó con la mirada a emmett, pero luego se enterneció y lo abrazó fuertemente.] _ No importa lo mucho que él la ame, no se cuanto tiempo más soportaré sus estúpidos chistes y esa risa de caballo que tiene… _[En ese momento, Rosalie destrozó la papa frita que estaba por llevarse a la boca y tuvo ganas de gritar, pero Emmett la contuvo]

_ En fin, hoy es un día importantísimo en mi vida. Me imaginé muchas cosas cuando Bella aceptó ser mi novia, como por ejemplo… la primera vez que lo hagamos, o cuando le pida matrimonio, o cuando ella vista ropa de pre-mamá y yo la lleve a comprar la ropa de nuestro hijo… Sí, se que soy un exagerado, pero es que la amo tanto que no veo un futuro sin ella._

_ Jasper y yo saldremos mañana a escondidas –Ya que Alice no le dio autorización— a bailar en un club que abrió hace poco en Forks. Espero que todo salga bien."_

El silencio reinaba en el lugar cuando Jasper dejó de leer, temiendo mirar a Alice. Ésta estaba en la primera etapa del berrinche que le estaba armando a su novio.

Jacob seguía con la boca abierta, mirándome de reojo. Y yo… bueno, primero estaba enojadísima por que élme había mentido respecto a su virginidad. Y segundo, estaba enamoradísima de Edward por haber dicho todas esas cosas hermosas sobre mí.

Emmett vio la cara que tenía y saltó a defenderme, antes que yo me pierda en mis pensamientos.

-¡Edward está demente! –se quejó. De pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron con esa tan conocida chispa de maldad.- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué dicen si le jugamos una pequeña broma a Eddie?-preguntó, y todos se sumaron enseguida. Excepto yo… y Jacob.

-Creo que necesito un tiempo a solas.-dije. Pero Jacob se opuso.

-A solas no. Conmigo.-y me subió a la habitación.

Hola gente! He vuelto, después de tanto tiempo. Y espero que perdonen la demora :)

Acá les dejo los adelantos:

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Yo jamás te mentí.-dijo Bella. Y luego añadió.-Tú si lo has hecho. Y sin embargo, jamás dije una palabra en tu contra.

…

-Entonces, si estás tan "bien", no te opondrás a jugarle una buena broma al maricotas de tu novio.-insinuó Emmett.

Estaba a punto de negarme, pero de repente la gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo me hizo querer otra cosa.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunté.

**See you letter ;)  
>Sofía de Lautner.~<strong>


	4. Edward Vs Jacob

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? –Pues averígualo tú misma Swan, mira lo que encontré.-contestó, pasándome un viejo cuaderno destartalado, que en su tapa rezaba: "El diario de EC."-¿es el diario de… edward?-pregunté temerosa, pues nadie más tenía las iniciales E y C. –Esto es una bomba.-comentó la rubia antes de abrirlo y enterrar nuestras narices en él.

Todos humanos. Edward x Bella, Jacob y todos los cullens presentes

…

**-No quiero hacer esto, Sofía.**

**-Vamos Jasper, por favor…**

**-Que no.**

**-Está bien, tú quisiste que esto sea por las malas. **

**-¿Adonde vas?**

**-A practicar salto de acantilado. Desde tú auto.**

**-¡Santa madre de Dios! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!**

**-Di el disclaimer.**

**-Arg. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; la historia es de Sofía.**

**-¿Y dices que llevas el control de la relación, Jasper? **

**-Cierra el pico, Emmett.**

**El diario de E.C.**

**By: Sofía de Lautner.**

**Capítulo cuatro: Jacob vs. Edward**

**Edward P.O.V.:**

Estaba aburrido, mirando una repetición de _"Friends" _(*)en la televisión, cuando Emmett y Alice regresaron.

-Hola.-saludé, pero ellos me echaron una mirada enfurecida y subieron a sus habitaciones, sin decir ni mu. ¿Qué mosca les habría picado? Me encogí de hombros y seguí mirando la televisión.

Entonces se me ocurrió ir a visitar a Bella. Sólo para matar el tiempo. Miré el reloj y descubrí que era temprano todavía, así que salí tomando las llaves de mi volvo.

**Jacob P.O.V.:**

Arrastré a Bella en silencio, mientras los demás volvían a sus casas, y la senté en su cama. Cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado, pasando mi brazo derecho sobre sus hombros.

-Escúpelo, Bella. Te hará bien.-le dije, y Bella reaccionó.

-Es que… tan solo… no sé… Jake, no sé como debo sentirme. Estoy enfadada con él, por haberme mentido; pero a la vez me reconforta tanto la idea de todo lo que siente por mí...-dijo, mirando al vacío.-Es decir… ¡¿Por qué no me dijo lo de Tanya y él?

Y en ese momento, se quebró. Bella comenzó a llorar apoyada en mi pecho. Me dolía demasiado verla así… Edward le había mentido pero última vez. Esta vez, me iba a vengar. Y para eso, nadie mejor que Emmett Cullen.

-Lo arreglarán Bella, enserio. Ustedes dos son tal para cual, tienen que estar juntos.-dije, besando su cabeza.

-Para colmo, no puedo decirle que sé que mintió porque él no sabe que leemos su diario. Es decir… su mentira seguirá siempre, y no tengo forma de desenmascararlo.-dijo, calmando su llanto.

-Ese maldito bastardo… -murmuré entre dientes, y bella se envaró.

-Por favor Jake, no lo hagas. Sé que tienes ganas de ir corriendo y romperle la cabeza con un gran bate de béisbol, pero no lo hagas. Yo solucionaré esto, lo prometo.-dijo, sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?-pregunté, mirándola a los ojos. No pude leer otra cosa que no sea seguridad.

-Sí. –suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos, apoyando de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo la rodeé con los brazos.

-Eres una mujer fuerte, Bella. No debes dejar que cualquier tonto…-estaba diciendo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un muy enfurecido Edward, con los ojos encolerizados y la cara distorsionada de ira.

-¡TÚ!-exclamó, señalándome con un dedo acusador. -¡TRAIDOR! ¡Yo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría! –gritó, caminando de un lado a otro bajo nuestra desconcertada mirada. Se tiró del cabello con ambas manos y miró a Bella.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste? ¡Después de las veces que juraste amarme!-gritó. -¡Me traicionaste! ¡CON ÉL!

Se levantó de un golpe, rompiendo mi abrazo, y le hizo frente.

-¡Como pudiste tú, mentirme!-le contestó a voz de grito.

Su ira pareció ser reemplazada con confusión plena.

-¿¡Yo? –Contestó Edward.- ¡Si tú eres la que me ha engañado con este engendro deforme!-Ahí si, reaccioné.

-Edward, te voy a pedir que por favor te retires hasta que puedas calmarte. Bella jamás haría algo así contra la persona que ama. – _O que creía amar..._- Y yo no soy nada más que un muy buen amigo, así que pide disculpas y aléjate.-ordené. Edward cerró los ojos en un intento de concentrarse.

-Yo jamás te mentí.-dijo Bella. Y luego añadió.-Tú si lo has hecho. Y sin embargo, jamás dije una palabra en tu contra.

Empujé a Edward fuera antes que éste contestara algo que empeorara su situación. Miré a mi amiga, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que te duermas. Yo iré a hablar con él y podrán solucionar todo en la mañana.-le dije. La conduje hasta su cama y ella obedeció, sin inmutarse.

Se recostó, como en un trance y la arropé con la manta. Le eché una última mirada y salí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Cállate.-dije antes que Edward saltara. –Lo único que haces es arruinar todo. ¿No te das cuenta, que yo jamás estaría con ella? ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Jamás le tocaría un pelo!

-No me mientas, Black. Estaban muy abrazaditos ahí cuando entré.-contestó, amenazándome con el índice.

-Por que ella estaba mal… por algo. Pero no quería que lo supieras. Entiende Edward, yo sólo soy su amigo… ¡Ella te ama! Hermano, la conozco desde que tengo memoria. Nunca la vi tan enamorada de alguien, te lo juro por mi madre. –dije. Edward me miró, y ya no había ira en sus ojos.

…..

Bella P.O.V.:

Alguien golpeó la puerta varias veces. Dos segundos luego, la cabezota de Emmett apareció asomada, con cara de maldad.

-¿Cómo estás, enana?-preguntó, entrando. Sonreí de costado, tratando de disimular.

-Bien, Emmett. –contesté, sentándome en la cama.

-entonces, si estás tan "bien"-dibujó las comillas en el aire mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.-No te opondrás a jugarle una buena broma al maricotas de tu novio.-insinuó.

Estaba a punto de oponerme, pero de repente la gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo me hizo querer otra cosa.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunté.

La sonrisa del grandullón se ensanchó.

...

*Friends: Serie estadounidense de finales del '90. Excelente, se las recomiendo :)

¡Okey! Acá estoy, presentándome al trabajo (ojala fuera este mi trabajo) y aunque con demoras pero siempre cumpliendo.

No les pongo los adelantos porque, como supondran; los adelantos los hago cuando el cap siguiente esta listo. pero el cap siguiente no lo termine todavía, y no quería que me dijeran que me demore mucho :D

Así que los veré en el proximo capítulo (:

**See you letter XD**


	5. Una fiesta y cinco víctimas

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? –Pues averígualo tú misma Swan, mira lo que encontré.-contestó, pasándome un viejo cuaderno destartalado, que en su tapa rezaba: "El diario de EC."-¿es el diario de… edward?-pregunté temerosa, pues nadie más tenía las iniciales E y C. –Esto es una bomba.-comentó la rubia antes de abrirlo y enterrar nuestras narices en él.

Todos humanos. Edward x Bella, Jacob y todos los cullens presentes

…

**-¡Vamos! ¡Ven aquí!  
><strong>**-¡No quiero!  
><strong>**-¡Trae tu trasero para acá, Jacob!  
><strong>**-¡La última vez que dije el disclaimer, me mandaste al loquero!  
><strong>**-¡Ya sabes por qué lo hice! ¡Dilo ya o te llevaré de nuevo!  
><strong>**-Claro, claro, ya voy amor. Los personajes son de S.M., la historia es de Sofía.  
>-Ahora, anuncia el concurso.<br>****-Está bien, mujer… Oigan todos, Sofía está participando en un concurso de fin de año y su voto ayudaría mucho.  
><strong>**-Si gano, les juro por Jacob…  
><strong>**-¿QUÉ?  
><strong>**-… que haré un one-shot de lo que me pidan. Tal vez de Jake y Nessie, o de Ed y Bella. ¡La información está abajo!  
><strong>**-Voten, o Emmett cullen las asesinará en persona.  
><strong>**-No te metas.**

¿Podrían votar por mi en el poll que hay en el perfil de _/u/3466787/ _? ¡Es un concurso de fin de año! Las votaciones abrieron el 24 mi one shot se llama ¡**Se besaron**!, **Y si gano haré un one-shot de lo que me pidan**. Plis! (unan las letras y números a fanfiction . net y entren a votar :D)

**El diario de E.C.**

**By: Sofía de Lautner.**

**Capítulo cinco: Una fiesta y cinco víctimas**

Jasper P.O.V.:

-Adiós Edward.-murmuré, mientras éste salía por la puerta. Apenas la puerta se cerró, Jacob se apoyó contra ésta en señal de alivio. Al mismo tiempo, Emmett bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos arrastrando a Bella detrás.

-¡Tenemos un plan! ¡Tenemos un plan!-gritaba él, saltando y agitando los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?-contestó Rosalie.

-Pero Emmett, ya son las dos de la mañana.-dijo Alice.

-Me iré a dormir. Mañana planearemos algo…-suspiró Jasper, bostezando y caminando hacia la puerta. Todos lo siguieron despidiéndose entre bostezos y comentarios inentendibles, mientras Emmett y yo los mirábamos incrédulos. Jacob cerró la puerta al salir, diciendo algo sobre una invitación a comer en su casa.

-Ahora ellos también serán víctimas.-soltó Emmett enojado.

-Completamente de acuerdo. –comenté, y comenzamos a planear nuevamente cómo vengarnos de todos ellos.

…..

Al día siguiente, me levanté súper hiperactiva, a pesar que Emmett y yo habíamos trabajado hasta tarde. Hacía media hora que me había acostado, y Emmett se había dirigido a casa de Edward a cumplir la segunda fase del plan. Corrí hacia el baño y me bañé en tiempo record, me vestí en menos de cinco minutos y luego me peiné sin mucho esmero. Tomé mi mochila y salí deprisa hacia mi camioneta, tomando la bolsa que habíamos preparado Emmett y yo anoche.

El instituto estaba lleno de estudiantes insoportables, como siempre; pero mis ojos buscaron rápidamente a mi grupo de amigos, que en ese instante estaban entrando al edificio.  
>Emmett, al verme, entró en su papel rápidamente.<p>

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué les parece si organizamos una buena fiesta el sábado?-exclamó. Alice aceptó de inmediato.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo me encargo de todo.-dijo, y comenzó a hablar rápidamente sobre como decoraría la casa, a quiénes invitaría y qué Dj contrataría. Edward se acercó a mí cauteloso.

-Hola.-susurró.

-Hola. –contesté, sin mirarlo. Debía sobreponerme si quería que la broma funcionara, así que tomé aire y lo miré. –Oye Edward, siento mucho lo de anoche.-dije, mintiendo.

-No Bella, yo lo siento. Fue mi culpa.-contestó.

Así que una hora, muchas disculpas y una clase de Biología después, me encontraba en el comedor sentada junto a mi novio y mis amigos, mientras Alice parloteaba alegremente sobre la fiesta y bailaba entre las mesas para invitar a todo el mundo.

El día se pasó lento, pegajoso, ya que el día estaba horrible (como casi siempre en Forks). Lo único bueno es que Emmett me aseguró que lo que había conseguido era perfecto y justo lo que necesitábamos.

El diario de Edward había sido devuelto a su escondite, esperando a que nos reuniéramos de nuevo para leerlo, lo que sucedería la próxima semana, ya que esta estaba llena de exámenes.

La semana se pasó volando, con Emmett de visita cada tarde para preparar la venganza, y en medio de las evaluaciones y demás, al fin había llegado el sábado y luego de tanta preparación, el video sorpresa estaba al fin listo.

Todo el mundo estaba esa noche. Alice se había lucido en la decoración, y el Dj animaba la fiesta poniendo las mejores canciones del año. Detrás de él, estaba preparada una pantalla blanca donde se reflejaría el gran video venganza, y sonreí ante la idea. Mientras Edward me hacía bailar en el centro de la pista, yo observaba atenta mi reloj de pulsera.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Emmett de repente. Me giré a verlo. -¡Es la hora!-anunció, y corrió hacia el Dj, pidiéndole un micrófono.

-¿La hora de qué?-inquirió Edward confuso.

-Ya verás.

Las luces de colores se apagaron dejando todo completamente oscuro. Sólo un reflector alumbraba a mi musculoso amigo, que sostenía un micrófono mientras el Dj y sus ayudantes preparaban todo.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!-gritó Emmett.-Bella, ven aquí.-llamó, y yo caminé hacia él sonriendo, mientras otro reflector me iluminaba ante la mirada confusa de todos. –Esto se trata de una pequeña venganza que preparamos para nuestros amigos. ¡Disfrútenla!

Al decir eso, en la pantalla apareció una foto de Emmett y yo en la cocina de mi casa, en una de las reuniones para preparar el video. La gente se sentó en el suelo, mientras debajo de la fotografía aparecía la leyenda: "Disfrútenlo y recuérdenlo por siempre…"

Luego, la imagen se desvaneció y una foto de Alice apareció, seguida de un pequeño video casero, el que Emmett había conseguido hace unos días. Se notaba que estaba escondido detrás de algo, y enfocaba a la habitación vacía de la duende, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró ella con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra en su cabeza. Tenía un peine en la mano y avanzaba cantando "I love Rock and Roll", de Britney Spears. Bailaba sensualmente, con los ojos cerrados, como si se dirigiera a un público imaginario.

Alice gimió de horror, observándose en la pantalla, y se escondió detrás de Jasper, mientras todos se reían a mandíbula batiente. Emmett y yo sabíamos de la costumbre que nuestros amigos tenían de cantar en todo momento, sobre todo mientras se bañaban, así que nos habíamos limitado a filmarlos esta semana.

El video desapareció y la foto de Rosalie cubrió la pantalla. Ésta se aterró y miró a Emmett con ojos cubiertos en furia y odio, pero su novio no lo notó.

El rosado baño de los Cullen apareció en la pantalla. Se veía la mano de Emmett abriendo la puerta y la cortina cerrada del baño, mientras alguien se bañaba. Se veía simplemente la silueta de la rubia, que bailaba y cantaba mientras se peinaba el largo cabello. Varios hombres lanzaron un silbido de admiración. Pero la mayoría se reía ante el tono desafinado de la rubia cantando "Baby, baby, baby, ooohhh…"

Y así se sucedieron los videos de nuestros amigos, Jacob y Jasper, ambos cantando desafinadamente cuando se metían a sus habitaciones a cambiarse luego de un baño. La mayoría de las chicas habían quedado impresionadas ante el físico de Jacob, pero cuando abrió la boca para cantar todo rastro de admiración desapareció para transformarse en puras risas y carcajadas.

Al final, solo faltaba Edward, quien también entró cantando como un tarado a su habitación, al ritmo de una canción de Lady Gaga.

Los cinco nos miraban enfurecidos mientras todos se reían, y Emmett me tendió el puño cerrado para que lo chocara con él. Sonreí y me levanté hacia el escenario. Él me siguió.

-¡Fue simplemente una venganza! Pero espero que les haya gustado. ¡Al final se hará un sorteo y el afortunado ganador se llevará éste video!-exclamé, y choqué mi puño de nuevo con Emmett.

Una ovación de aplausos nos rodeó y nos inclinamos, agradeciendo mientras reíamos. Pero de pronto sentí una punzada de horror cuando una mano me tomó de la parte trasera de mi blusa y me arrastró (literalmente) escaleras arriba, mientras veía cómo Jasper y Jacob subían a Emmett, detrás de mí.

La puerta de la habitación de Edward, la más grande de la casa, se cerró tras Alice y Rosalie me soltó para colocarse frente a mí.

-Están en grandes problemas.-anunció, y sentí que el mundo se caía.

…

¿Podrían votar por mi en el poll que hay en el perfil de _/u/3466787/ _? ¡Es un concurso de fin de año! Las votaciones abrieron el 24 mi one shot se llama **¡Se besaron!, Y si gano haré un one-shot de lo que me pidan**. Plis! (unan las letras y números a fanfiction . net y entren a votar :D)  
>Gracias por sus reviews ^.^<p> 


	6. Ahogando penas

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? –Pues averígualo tú misma Swan, mira lo que encontré.-contestó, pasándome un viejo cuaderno destartalado, que en su tapa rezaba: "El diario de EC."-¿es el diario de… edward?-pregunté temerosa, pues nadie más tenía las iniciales E y C. –Esto es una bomba.-comentó la rubia antes de abrirlo y enterrar nuestras narices en él.

Todos humanos. Edward x Bella, Jacob y todos los cullens presentes

…

**-¡Buenos días!**

**-¡Emmett! Te pedí que no gritaras…**

**-Lo siento Soff, es que estoy emocionado.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque el capitulo de hoy será perfectioso.**

**-¿"Perfectioso"?**

**-Si, perfecto y maravilloso.**

**-Di el disclaimer de una vez, Emmett.**

**-Los personajes no son de Sofía son de Stephenie Meyer. Todavía no entiendo porque la gente pensaría que estos personajes son tuyos…**

**-Cierra la boca, idiota. **

**-Está bien. ¡Voten en contra de la ley sopa! **

**-¿Qué parte de "cierra la boca" no entiendes?**

**El diario de E.C.**

**By: Sofía de Lautner.**

**Capítulo seis: Ahogando penas**

-¡Fue venganza solamente!-grité antes que Rosalie me atacara.

-¡¿Venganza por qué?

-¡Ustedes no quisieron ayudarnos a vengarnos de Edward! ¡Nos ignoraron!

-¿Y porqué te ibas a vengar de mí?-preguntó Edward.

-¿Enserio creíste que podrías haberte peleado conmigo sin ninguna clase de venganza? ¿Creíste que Emmett lo permitiría?-contesté yo.

-¿Entonces, así va a ser? ¿Cada vez que tengamos un problema, le dirás a Emmett y me avergonzarás? Porque no se si quiero una relación así.-anunció, y sentí cómo se me helaba la sangre.

-¿Estás diciendo que terminamos?-pregunté en un susurro. Los demás nos observaban entre enojados y curiosos.

-Tú lo estás diciendo. Pero no creo poder estar con alguien que mandará a sus amigos a humillarme delante de todos ante el más mínimo problema. Los problemas que tengamos son entre nosotros, Bella.-contestó él. Me levanté de un salto y lo enfrenté.

-¡Si quieres terminar esto, hazlo! ¡Porque yo tampoco quiero estar con alguien que piensa así de mí! Te perdoné por haberme mentido y por muchas otras cosas, pero definitivamente no quiero que esto siga adelante si tú tratas de cambiarme. ¡Soy así Edward, y si no te gusta, entonces adiós!-le grité en la cara, fuera de mí. Todo lo que veía era rojo, y de lo único que era consiente era de mis puños cerrados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, frenando el impulso de romper algo.

-¡Bien! –contestó él, saliendo a grandes zancadas de la habitación y azotando la puerta.

-¡Bien!-contesté yo, y tomé un porta lápices del escritorio y lo arrojé contra la pared, golpeando sin querer el espejo, que se rompió en miles de pedazos.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Alice, pero la aparté de un empujón y salí de allí.

Cuando vi la gente bailando y bebiendo bajo las luces de colores, me desconcerté por unos segundos. Había olvidado que había una fiesta allí. Crucé entre la gente, empujando a todo el que se ponía delante, hasta llegar a la puerta. Una vez allí me arranqué los tacones y los dejé en el umbral de la puerta, ya que eran de Alice y no míos. Corrí hacia mi camioneta y emprendí la vuelta a casa, intentado con todas mis fuerzas no llorar en el camino.

ALICE P.O.V.:

Bella me empujó fuera de su camino, presa de la furia, aunque yo pude notar que era dolor lo que sentía. Miré a los chicos preocupada, pero supe que sólo había una persona que podía calmarla en ese momento. Me giré y observé a Jacob, y supe que no era la única que opinaba eso.

-¿Qué?-inquirió él.

-Simple: Tú y yo iremos con ella. Jasper y Emmett, encárguense de Edward.-ordené, y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Y yo qué? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Tú… ve por dos kilos de helado, te veré en lo de Bella. –le dije, y bajamos rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó Emmett de repente.-La fiesta. ¡No podemos dejarlos solos en la casa!

-Rosalie, quédate en la fiesta y controla que no se salga de control. –ordenó Jasper y volvimos a bajar las escaleras. -¡Esperen!-dijo de pronto, y subió corriendo hacia la habitación de Edward. A los pocos segundos bajó con su diario en la mano. –Tomen, les ayudará con Bella.

-¿Y Edward no te vio? –pregunté.

-No, estaba en el baño.

Al salir al umbral de la casa, vi los tacones negros que usaba Bella tumbados en la escalera. Los recogí y me subí al auto, preocupada por mi amiga. Minutos después, estacioné el porsche en la puerta de la casa de Bella, y entré con la llave de repuesto que tenía Jacob.

-Es increíble que a ti te halla dado una llave y a mí no…-le dije mientras abría la puerta.

Entramos y sin molestarnos siquiera en preguntar, abrimos la puerta de su habitación e irrumpimos dentro. Bella estaba acostada en la cama, comiendo de un tarro de helado y escuchando música deprimente.

-Sí, supuse que vendrían.-murmuró al vernos. –Váyanse, no quiero visitas.

_But don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before,_

_Baby, please remember me once more…*_

Subió el volumen del radio y apartó unos cuantos pañuelos de la cama para acomodarse mejor. Jacob caminó hasta el reproductor y bajó el volumen, y luego se sentó junto a ella. Lo imité, apartando unos pañuelos con el diario.

-¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Acaso es ese estúpido diario?-preguntó Bella al verme. -¡No se dan cuenta que por culpa de eso, todo se acabó! ¡No me interesa saber nada más de Edward Cullen!-gritó, y se largó a llorar.

-Bella, si piensas que no verás más a Edward, estas engañándote. Sabes que tus amigos son amigos de él también. Trajimos eso por si quieres animarte un poco leyendo de sus vergüenzas.-dijo Jacob.

-¡No quiero saber nada de él, Jacob! ¡Vete!

-Bella, no me iré. Ni Alice. Si no quieres leer, entonces sólo escucha.-dijo él, y me hizo señas para que comenzara a leer. Busqué la página y comencé. Bella se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas, tirando el helado al suelo.

"_Querido diario:_

_ ¡La detesto! ¡Odio a Rosalie! Lo único que sabe hacer es burlarse de la gente, alardear sobre su "bonito" cuerpo e insultarme. ¡Ah, si! Y reírse como caballo. Emmett es el único capaz de aguantarla. Y, teniendo en cuenta que él está loco, es razonable que se enamore de alguien más idiota que él. _[Pude oír una débil risa producto de Bella, y Jacob me sonrió para que siga adelante.]

_ Bella me presentó a su "Mejor amigo", un tal Jacob que mide dos metros. Dios, si da más miedo que Emmett. _[Bella rió otra vez y se removió en la cama, por lo que me apresuré a seguir]_ Me dijo que el viernes iría a cenar a su casa. Mmm… me resulta sospechoso, pero Alice dice que la confianza primero, así que no dije nada.  
>Las cosas con Jasper salieron bien. Alice no supo nada, y el mes siguiente saldré con Emmett. Espero que Rosalie si lo deje. Aún tengo que preguntarle a Bella, pero de todas formas… <em>

_ Carlisle me dio un puesto de ayuda en el hospital, y realmente me llevo bien con los niños. Me gustaría ser pediatra, me divierto mucho con los niños que están internados. Una vez me disfracé de payaso y entré a verlos, simplemente lo amaron. Llevan tanto tiempo allí que ya casi no se los ve felices, pero cuando entré ese día…_

_-_¡Él es un maldito y estúpido hombre perfecto! ¿¡Cuál es el objeto de recordarme cuanto lo amaba? –gritó Bella de repente, y Jacob me miró preocupado.

-Bella, sólo tratábamos de animarte… Sabemos que Edward es un idiota, pero tú lo humillaste frente a todo el instituto… Creo que deberías haber esperado una reacción así.-comencé yo, acariciándole la espalda con la mano. Jacob comenzó a hacer gestos desesperados para que me callara, pero Bella se levantó de un salto y empezó a gritar como nunca antes.

-¡Sólo fue una maldita broma! ¡¿Porqué no se peleó con Emmett, eh? ¡Me culpó a mí, y él fue quien me engañó mintiéndome sobre su virginidad y sobre Tanya! ¡Sin embargo no dije nada, Alice, NADA!

-¡Isabella!-gritó Jacob, y ella volteó su iracunda mirada sobre él.-Sólo tratamos de hacerte sentir mejor, lo que haya echo Edward no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ¡Así que no nos grites!

Bella se acostó en la cama con un bufido, y se tapó la cara nuevamente.

-Edward es sólo un chico, y no tomó conciencia de sus palabras. Te puedo asegurar que ahora está llorando por los rincones porque te dejó. Él te ama, Bella.

-Corrección, me amaba, ya no más.

Jacob me miró preocupado, y supe qué quería decir. Asentí enérgicamente y él se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Era hora del plan B.

…

-¡Losssss quierrrro tannnnto! ¡Taaaaanto, taaaaanto, chicossss!-gritó Bella en mi oído, derramando un poco de su bebida. –Usssstedes ssssí sssson lealessss. No como essse traidorrr de Cullennn.

-Bella, baja la voz.-le pidió Jacob enderezando su copa para que no la derramara.

Sí, ya sé, dirán que somos los peores amigos del mundo por dejar que Bella calme sus penas en alcohol. ¡Pero por lo menos no nos insulta! Además, los peores momentos de mi vida se solucionaron gracias al alcohol. O empeoraron… no lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Pero es una buena forma de ahogar penas, y de liberarse. Piénsenlo.

De cualquier modo, Bella ya iba por la quinta cerveza de la noche, más los extraños tragos que le preparaba Jacob.

-Trrraigan essse diario ahorrrra, quierro seguir leyenddddo. –ordenó, y se tiró sobre Jacob, que era quien lo sostenía.

-De acuerdo Bella, nosotros lo leeremos.-le dije, tomando el diario.

Pero antes que pudiera siquiera abrirlo, bella se derrumbó sobre la mesa y quedó profundamente dormida abrazada a la botella de cerveza.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó Jacob. –Voy a llevarla arriba, tú busca algunas pastillas y algo de agua para cuando despierte mañana.

-De acuerdo. Vamos por Rosalie luego, ¿De acuerdo?-le dije, y él asintió mientras se llevaba a Bella escaleras arriba. Hice lo que pidió, y cuando estuvimos listos, tomé el diario y salimos rumbo a la casa donde la fiesta tendría que estar terminando.

…..

*Don't you remember - Adele

**Hello people of the world! **

**Ya volví (: Y sí, se que este no es uno de los capítulos más felices, pero tenía que suceder esto para poder seguir adelante. Tranquilos, se arreglará pronto… o eso creo. Los veré en el próximo capitulo, si me dejan muchos reviews :3 **

**I love you, little girls **


	7. Perdón

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? –Pues averígualo tú misma Swan, mira lo que encontré.-contestó, pasándome un viejo cuaderno destartalado, que en su tapa rezaba: "El diario de EC."-¿es el diario de… edward?-pregunté temerosa, pues nadie más tenía las iniciales E y C. –Esto es una bomba.-comentó la rubia antes de abrirlo y enterrar nuestras narices en él.

Todos humanos. Edward x Bella, Jacob y todos los cullens presentes

…

**-Jacob, haz el favor de quedarte quieto…**

**-No puedo Edward, estoy feliz. **

**-¿Y se puede saber porqué?**

**-Sofía me dio permiso para decir el disclaimer yo solito.**

**-Eso es mentira, yo venía a decirlo… ¡Es mi turno!**

**-¡Claro que no! Y mejor cállate porque se lo contaré a ella!**

**-¡No si yo voy primero!**

**-¿Qué carajos están haciendo?**

**-Ehh… yo… **

**-¡Yo no les di permiso para decir el disclaimer! ¡Ahora adiós, lo dirá Jasper!**

**-Sí, amor…**

**-Los personajes no son de Sofía sino de Stephenie Meyer.**

**-Eres el más bueno de todos, Jazz.**

**-Lo sé :D**

**El diario de E.C.**

**By: Sofía de Lautner.**

**Capítulo siete: Perdón**

El domingo por la mañana amaneció soleado. Completamente soleado. Malditamente soleado. Y yo tenía una jaqueca terrible y ni la más puta idea de qué había pasado ayer por la noche.

Recordaba la pelea. Sólo eso, por desgracia. Me gustaría haberla olvidado.

De todas formas, me levanté cerca del mediodía y me tomé una pastilla que había en mi mesita de noche. También vi una nota, pero no podía leerlo debido al dolor que me provocaba abrir los ojos delante de la luz del sol.  
>Caminé a tientas hacia el baño, chocando dos veces con la pared hasta que conseguí entrar. Allí, con las cortinas del baño cerradas moderando la luz del sol, pude enfocar mis ojos y reconocer la letra de la pequeña Alice.<p>

"_Bella:_

_Bebiste demasiado anoche, te dejamos unas pastillas en la mesita de noche. _

_Cuando despiertes ven a casa, Jacob y yo te esperamos. Edward no estará, lo prometo, Emmett y Jasper se lo llevaron. _

_Espero que estés bien. Si para las dos y media no vienes porque te encerraste en tu habitación, te iré a buscar. _

_Alice."_

Fruncí el ceño y arrojé la nota al excusado.

Maldita enana posesiva e hiperactiva. Yo no iba a correr a casa de mi EX – novio sólo porque ella lo decía. Claro que no. Ésta vez, tendría fuerza de voluntad y me quedaría en casa. Tenía deberes y debía limpiar la casa.

…

-¡Isabella Swan!-gritó Alice al entrar en mi casa, exactamente a las dos y treinta y cinco. Sonreí para mis adentros. A veces Alice era tan predecible… -¡Más te vale que estés durmiendo, por tu propio bien!

-¡Estoy aquí!-contesté. Los oí subir la escalera y subí el volumen del radio, que pronto ocultaron el sonido de los puños de Jacob azotándose contra la puerta. Gritó algo, pero no entendí que fue. Sólo oía la música de 30 Seconds to Mars llenando mis oídos. Me di vuelta y me tapé la cabeza, mientras en mi cabeza seguía la letra de la canción.

Pasaron unos segundos. Un minuto, tal vez. Lo único que sabía era que Jared Leto tenía una voz increíble y que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, cuando de repente…

¡BUM!

Me quité las sábanas de un tirón, aterrada, para encontrarme… con Jacob. Acostado sobre la puerta que acababa de derribar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hicieron?-grité, bajando el volumen de la música.

-¡Tú no querías abrir!-contestó Alice.

-¡Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de molestarme, Alice! ¡No eres mi madre!-grité, poniéndome de pie.

-¡Pero queríamos ayudar!-vociferó, gesticulando con los brazos.

-Sí, gracias, estoy bien. –murmuró Jacob poniéndose de pie. Se coló entre nosotras, que no dejábamos de gritar incoherencias, y nos separó suavemente.

-¡Dejen de gritar, par de locas!-exclamó de repente. Las dos lo miramos llenas de furia. –A veces, cuando un amigo necesita ayuda pero no lo quiere admitir, sus mejores amigos están con él aunque tengan que derribar puertas y soportar gritos y golpes. Pero aunque lo niegue, ese amigo necesita nuestra ayuda.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño y crucé mis brazos. Alice seguía fulminándome con la mirada.

-Bella, ¿Podemos hablar tranquilamente o tendremos que obligarte?-preguntó él.

-¿Porqué no puedo solucionar mis problemas yo sola?-pregunté sentándome sobre mi cama.

-Porque los amigos no abandonan nunca.-contestó Alice, ya calmada, sentándose junto a mi. Jacob giró la silla de la computadora y se ubicó en frente.  
>Había una pregunta que taladraba mi mente y sabía que ellos tenían la respuesta. Pero sabía que si la decía, recaería otra vez en la depresión o en la necesidad de llamarle. Y no lo iba a permitir.<p>

Claro que no, Isabella Swan es una mujer fuerte.

-¿Cómo está Edward?

_¡Qué clase de mujer fuerte eres tú! ¡Has echado a la basura diez años de feminismo!_

Jacob y Alice se miraron fugazmente, pero no pasó desapercibido para mí.

-Está destrozado. Realmente deprimido. Emmett y Jasper están haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que te llame.-dijo Alice. Luego se cubrió la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si no debiera decir lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Y porqué no lo dejan llamarme!-grité enfurecida, y corrí escaleras abajo. Tomé el teléfono justo cuando sentí los pasos de Jacob correr hacia mí a toda velocidad.

Mientras intentaba marcar su número, me encaminé hacia el baño de la planta baja y me metí dentro de él, trabando la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¡No lo hagas, Bella!-gritaba Alice desde fuera, golpeando sin cesar. El teléfono sonaba.

Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces.

-¿Hola?

-¡Emmett!-grité, aterrada. ¡yo quería hablar con Edward!-¡Dale el teléfono en este instante a Edward!

-¡No!-gritó él. Pero no estaba segura si se dirigía a mí o si alguien había echo algo y él le había gritado.

-¡Emmett! ¡Es enserio!

-¡No lo ha…!

-¿Hola?-La voz agitada y enfurecida de Edward se coló por el teléfono y llenó mi cabeza. Inhalé profundamente y cerré los ojos, olvidando que Jacob y Alice seguían gritando del otro lado de la puerta.  
>¡Estaba allí! ¡Y había querido llamarme! No me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.<p>

-Edward, yo…-comencé, pero me detuve. No tenía idea de qué debía decirle.

El tampoco me habló, y quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-Te amo.-suspiró de repente. Y sin siquiera pensarlo, le contesté. ¿Porqué debía mentirle?

-Yo te amo más.

-Bella, apenas logre pasar por sobre Emmett y Jasper, estaré en la puerta de tu casa. Necesito verte.-dijo. Y volví a la realidad de repente. Los gritos de Alice y Jacob se volvieron reales y comencé a dudar acerca del tiempo que había pasado.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero.-le dije en un suspiro.

-Te amo.-repitió él, y cortó. Me tomé unos segundos para juntar fuerzas, y cuando estuve lista, abrí la puerta de un tirón.

-¡No tenías que llamarlo! ¡Debías resistir!-gritó Alice al verme.

-No me atendió. –dije, mirándolos fijamente. –Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, cuando termine (Y si se comportan) los dejaré entrar.

Ellos asintieron pero me quitaron el celular. No me importaba, de todas formas, dudaba que Edward pueda llamarme de nuevo. Conseguí la mejor ropa que encontré y me la puse, me maquillé y me peiné. Me arreglé lo mejor posible y luego oculté todos los CDs deprimentes y los pañuelos que había utilizado, sólo por si acaso, y me di unos últimos retoques cuando oí un vehículo detenerse en la calle. Me asomé a la ventana y allí estaba, hermoso, perfecto… y completamente aterrorizado.

Bajé las escaleras y llegué a la cocina cuando Jacob y Alice abrieron la puerta. Detrás del volvo plateado se detuvo el Jeep de Emmett y bajaron su propietario y Jasper, haciendo que Edward se asuste más.

Corrió hacia la puerta, y yo corrí hacia él, mientras empujaba a Jacob y Alice fuera del camino.

Los oí gritar mi nombre junto a un par de insultos. Pero en ese momento, de lo único que fui conciente fue de los brazos de Edward cerrándose alrededor mío y del aroma de su cabello, que me había vuelto loca cuando lo conocí…

Lo abracé como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Y pensar que sólo había pasado un día, que pareció un milenio lejos de él.  
>Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda mientras respiraba entrecortadamente en mi oído.<p>

-Te amo.-susurró.

-Te amo.-repetí. –Y perdón por todo.

Suspiré y le sonreí al cielo. Juro por quien sea que esté allí arriba que no volveré a pelearme con él, al menos mientras seamos novios. Tomé su cabello y lo acaricié, para separarme unos centímetros luego y verle el rostro.  
>Bendito sea el cielo. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió, aunque su respiración todavía era agitada, pero eso no le importó mucho cuando estampó sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca pensé que lo iba a desear del modo en que lo estaba haciendo ahora. No me alcanzaban las manos para abrazarlo y acariciarlo, no me alcanzaban los labios para besarlo y me sobraban las lágrimas de emoción.<p>

En algún momento nos separamos, tal vez porque mi cerebro no dejaba de pedir a gritos algo de oxígeno. Me di cuenta que mis amigos no estaban, ninguno de ellos. Sonriendo, tomé la mano de Edward y subimos juntos a la habitación, y notamos que la tarde ya estaba muriendo. Me senté en la cama y Edward a mi lado, y me acurruqué junto a él. Me acarició el cabello, y luego habló.

-¿Dónde estarán todos?-preguntó.

-Se habrán ido. Mejor. En este momento no quiero ni verles el pelo.-contesté.

-¿Porqué?

-Sabes porqué. No está en su derecho controlar nuestras vidas.

-Ellos lo hacen por nuestro bien. –dijo él suavemente. Giré la cabeza para observarlo. Me sonreía abiertamente, y sostenía un mechón de cabello y lo enrulaba en su dedo.-¿Puedo poner música?

-Claro. –contesté, y él se inclinó a encender el reproductor. La música de 30 Seconds to Mars nos dejó sordos por un par de segundos, hasta que logró quitar el CD y puso algo más lento.

-No sabía que te gustaba el rock.-comentó.

-En realidad, elijo la música de acuerdo a mi ánimo. –comenté.

El teléfono sonó antes que pudiera refutar mi respuesta. Observé la pantalla: Alice. Corté, sin dudarlo.

A los pocos segundos sonó el celular de Edward, y él sí atendió y puso el alta voz.

-Bella, eres una idiota-fue lo primero que escuché.

-Gracias voz de la sabiduría, ahora dime para qué llamas.-le contesté a Alice.

-Queríamos saber cómo están.-preguntó Jacob.

-Bien, gracias a que nos dejaron solos.-contesté. Edward me miró y yo intenté calmarme.

-De acuerdo, sólo queríamos saber. ¡Ah! Y Bella, el "objeto clasificado" sigue en casa de Alice, cuando quieras venir a "leerlo", envíanos un mensaje.-dijo Jasper. Mi novio me miró confundido.

-Está bien.-dije antes de cortar. –No te preocupes, no es nada sobre ti.-mentí.

…

_¡Hello! Perdón por el retraso, saben que odio demorar mucho y para mi dos semanas ya es una eternidad. Pero tuve problemas en mi casa y comencé el colegio nuevamente asi que el proximo cap vendra con dmoras, lamento informarles._

_Pero espero que les haya gustado este cap. ¿Qué les parecio? Dejenme coments en un review!_


End file.
